prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Festival (ASI)
List of festivals in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. 'Spring Festivals' Spring 1 - New Year's Day The player canot celebrate this event in Year 1, since the player starts their life in Sunville. Everyone gets together at the school for some delicious drinks to bring in the new year. Spring 12 - Ohanami (Flower-Viewing) This festival is a gathering at school grounds to view the cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no ventor selling items. The festival officially starts at 18.00 but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If the player wants a date to this festival, they must ask a marriage candidate who has Blue Heart colour or above on 5th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19.00 to view Sakura trees. The player can only invite one person, and they canot change once selected. At 19.00 be at School grounds and head towards the blanket below Sakura trees! Your date event will trigger and everyone will watch the flowers. The festival will end at 23.00 and after that the day will end as you go to bed. Spring 14 - Chocolate Festival What you do on this festival will depend on the gender of idol one is playing as. If the player is a Boy... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. If the player is a Girl... On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *7:00 to 8:00 - Doug *8:00 to 9:00 - Leon *9:00 to 10:00 - Jasper *10:00 to 11:00 - Thomas *11:00 to 12:00 - Van *12:00 to 13:00 - Austin If the player is a Girl and Married You will get Chocolate Truffles from your spouse in one's Backpack. Spring 16 - Easter Day This festival is about the mighty rabbit, and what kind of food dishes can be created with egg as an ingredient. It's unlikely you'll have any egg dishes to use as supplies on the first year, but Molly and Sean will donate the needed ingredients. After that you'll have to do the work yourself. 'Summer Festivals' Summer 1 - Summer Festival Time: 15.00 to 20.00 This event will be available starting Year 2. When you wake up in the morning, Mrs. Molly will stop by your house and remind the player to tell that today is Summer Festival. At 15:00 go outside your house area. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Summer. Summer 15 - Obon On the day before make sure you get a Lantern from the Mine and toss it into Shipping Bin in your house. To participate in the festival and honour your ancestors, just head to the Beach between 18:00 and midnight. After the festival ends, you will wake up on Summer 16. Summer 23 - Fishing Contest The goal is to catch many fish as you can during this festival period. To participate, talk to Molly in the town plaza between 10:00 and noon. Once the contest starts, you need to catch as many fish as one can before 16:00. You can go fishing at any standard fishing spot (your farm, the mountain, etc.), but just keep in mind that walking to your favourite fishing hole will take precious contest time. Using the post-story teleport feature will help you get to your fishing spot faster. When fishing, the quantity and size of a fish will earn players festival points. Bigger fish will earn a lot of points, but catching a lot of little fish is oke too. It helps to use bait to increase the size and quantity of fish you catch. Once in-game time reaches 16:00, the contest immediately ends, even if you're right in the middle of trying to catch a fish. Everyone will gather back at the plaza to learn who earned the most number of points. If the player wins Fishing Contest, they will receive Marinated Fish. Summer 26 - Horse Race To participate in the horse race, go to the plaza between 12:00 and 14:00. Talk to Molly to start the parade of horse. After the entries have been introduced, you will then be taken to the horse track. The winner will be horse that makes 3 laps around the track in fastest time. Player will be the only one on track, so players won't be bumping into the other competitors. Players may be bumping into the hurdles, so make sure you press O button when your horse gets close enough to jump over them. If you run into the hurdles, one will lose your built-up speed. Grand prize is +300 Heart Points with your horse, +1000 HP with the villagers who were participating, and Amethyst. Second place is +200 HP with your horse, and third place is just +100 HP with your horse. Just for participating, you'll earn +500 HP with the participating townspeople. 'Autumn Festivals' Autumn 9 - Tsukimi A marriage candidate with the highest affection will greet you at your front door in morning and invite one to watch the moon with him or her. If the player agrees, meet in School grounds. The two of us will head up to Starry Hill to watch the moon, and maybe even get a little kiss. Autumn 22 - Fashion Contest On Autumn 20 you will received a letter from Molly that tells you the general theme for upcoming fashion show. Meet Molly inside School grounds between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. You will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside your clothing closet. You won't be given new clothing for the contest, and the clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into your closet. If you forget what is the theme, Molly will remind the player after they agree to participate in the festival. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair-style, eye and hair color, and then the clothing, hats, and accessories. You can press the Left Shoulder 1 and Right Shoulder 1 buttons to change the angle your model is facing. The physical features of your model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When you have finished designing your fashion model, press the O Button. Molly will then bring you and the three random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Ann gives her opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Ann will announce the winner. If the main character actually wins, they will be rewarded with Pink Rose Seeds. Autumn 25 - Cooking Festival Your idol house already comes with a kitchen that will allow you to take part in the cooking contest on Spring 20 and Fall 20. To participate, talk to Jaroslav in the town square between 10:00 and 16:00. When you talk to Jaroslav and ask to enter, pick the rank to participate in and then you have to pick your recipe submission; basically, you have to bring a cooked dish with you to the school grounds. The judging will immediately begin after you select the dish from your bag inventory. Since you will be turning in your contest entry right after hearing Jaroslav's rules for the contest, be careful you don't accidentally select Salt or Sugar as your cooked dish entry. Autumn 31 - Halloween As you exit your house in the morning you will be stopped by Hugh. You are suppose to give candy to the children who come to visit. Niklas will appear if you leave your house between 6:00 and 7:00 and then comes Elise from 8:00 and 9:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If you have a full-grown child then it will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 18:00 and 20:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. 'Winter Festivals' Winter 14 - Chocolate Festival Reverse What you do on this festival will depend on the gender of idol one is playing as. If the player is a Girl... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelors. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. If the player is a Boy... On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelorettes. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *7:00 to 8:00 - Mary *8:00 to 9:00 - Lina *9:00 to 10:00 - Phoebe *10:00 to 11:00 - Yuha *11:00 to 12:00 - Dara *12:00 to 13:00 - Katie If the player is a Boy and Married You will get Chocolate Truffles from your spouse in one's Backpack. Winter 24 - Christmas Eve On this festival players can invite someone to watch the stars with them at night. Talk to a marriage candidate to ask the person out for the evening. Then walk into your house between 17:00 and 20:00. The two of us will walk up to the mountain to watch the stars. If you are married, your spouse will request that you return home between 17:00 and 20:00. Winter 25 - Christmas If you have a potential marriage candidate at a Green heart colour or higher, upon waking up in the morning (s)he will ask if you would like to spend Christmas Eve. The player can only accept 1 dinner request, so choose carefully! Between 18:00 and 20:00 go to the person's house to have dinner him or her, plus their family if they have. No matter who you decide to spend the evening with, you will increase your Heart Points will all participants. If you already married, walk into your house between 18:00 to 21:00 to celebrate Christmas with your family. Winter 31 - New Year's Eve Starting at 21:00, go inside Sunville School to start a countdown to close out the old year and start the next new one. Most of the citizens will gather to have a meal together, but not all of them. Niklas, Elise, and the Rival Children (if they exist and are full-grown) will not be there because it is past their bed time. You will earn +500 HP with the citizens who attend. After the new year celebration is over, you will appear back at your house on Spring 1. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only